jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Trish Una
is a major character in Part V: Vento Aureo. Trish is the daughter of Passione's boss, and the only female member of Bruno Buccellati's gang. Appearance Trish is a 15-year-old girl of average height and slim build. She wears her light hair (often pink) in a loose whorl atop her head. She wears a long skirt of a split at the top of her left thigh, patterned in tiles of alternating shade by the mathematical symbols for addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division. Personality Trish is first introduced as a spoiled, selfish girl; this is later revealed to be a way to hide her insecurities. When she discovers her Stand, she comes to terms with her own power to defend herself and her new friends. Abilities Trish's humanoid Stand is Spice Girl, of good melee attack and defense, with the unique ability to soften any object (to the quality of a springy cushion). Synopsis History Trish was living a normal life before she found out who her father was. From then on, she was on the run to meet her father. Vento Aureo Trish is introduced as the boss' daughter that is put under the eye of Polpo's replacement capo, Bruno Buccellati and his gang members Narancia Ghirga, Pannacotta Fugo, Guido Mista, Leone Abbachio, and Giorno Giovanna. Because of the mission, she found herself being pursued by fellow Passione members and assassins. When she finally got to meet her father, she realized that he actually wanted to kill her, so all his ties with the past would be erased, including the people related to him. She awakens her Stand powers on the plane to Sardinia when she was being attacked by Notorious B.I.G. and makes use of her power to retrieve the ladybug that Giorno transformed into his hand in order to restore his stand's abilities. With her help, the group is able to crash land safely through the plane's cabin and force Notorious B.I.G. to crash into the sea. Video Games Golden Whiridwind (PS2) Trish makes her game debut on the PS2 Game, as the only female playable character, voiced by Natsuki Rio. Much like Giorno and Buccellati, Trish's main move it's her "ora ora attack, being Spice Girl's WANAABEE, her other abilities allows Spice Girl to make anything it touches softs (such move only works on Super Story Mode, for other Modes the same move is used for a stronger attack), a dash flying kick that sends the opponent far away and Trish can also use a piece of pipe to make a lower attack (the same pipe she used to attack Notorius BIG). Trish is playable on chapter 14 and 15 during Story Mode. In both battles, she faces two different sizes of Notorius BIG - a small version and a bigger version. At the beginning of chapter 14, Trish can't use Spice Girl; after reaching the other side of the plane, she is allowed to use the Stand. For the second battle, the player needs to survive 2 minutes agasint a giant version of Notorius BIG. All-Star Battle (PS3) Trish is briefly mentioned on some texts from PART V Story Mode. For the western version, her stand Spice Girl was renamed into Spicy Lady. Trivia *She .]] loses her boot, but is never shown getting it replaced after it was eaten by Notorious B.I.G., implying that Hirohiko Araki must have forgotten this or became tired drawing her without her right boot. *Unlike her Manga counterpart Trish in the Golden Whirlwind video game does not have her boot eaten by Notorious B.I.G.; this is most likely due to the restrictions of the game, and maybe the creators believed that it was pointless to include a character model of Trish with only one boot. *In Part VIII, Yasuho Hirose loses her shoe like Trish when she was kidnapped by Tsurugi Higashikata. *Trish is the second female ally to have a Stand, the first being Yukako. Unlike Yukako, she has the opportunity to fight an enemy; namely, Notorious B.I.G. * According to Araki he made Trish lose her boot in the same chapter she gained Spice Girl to show how she's grown by losing her femininity and a material possession and gained strength. * Gallery Chapterr Covers Volume 53.jpg|Cover,Part V Volume 53 Volume 56.jpg|Cover,Part V Volume 56 Volume 57.jpg|Cover,Part V Volume 57 Volume 63.jpg|Cover,Part V Volume 63 Trish second.png|Cover,Part V Chapter 486 Chapter 489.jpg|Cover,Part V Chapter 489 Chapter 496.jpg|Cover,Part V Chapter 496 Chapter 499.jpg|Cover,Part V Chapter 499 Chapter 508.jpg|Cover,Part V Chapter 508 Chapter 521.jpg|Cover,Part V Chapter 521 Chapter 522.jpg|Cover,Part V Chapter 522 Chapter 525.jpg|Cover,Part V Chapter 525 Chapter 537.jpg|Cover,Part V Chapter 537 NB06.png|Cover,Part V Chapter 538 Chapter 539.jpg|Cover,Part V Chapter 539 Chapter 540.jpg|Cover,Part V Chapter 540 Chapter 544.jpg|Cover,Part V Chapter 544 Chapter 552.jpg|Cover,Part V Chapter 552 Chapter 554.jpg|Cover,Part V Chapter 554 Chapter 555.jpg|Cover,Part V Chapter 555 Chapter 573.jpg|Cover,Part V Chapter 573 Chapter 576.jpg|Cover,Part V Chapter 576 Chapter 577.jpg|Cover,Part V Chapter 577 Chapter 578.jpg|Cover,Part V Chapter 578 Chapter 581.jpg|Cover,Part V Chapter 581 Chapter 582.jpg|Cover,Part V Chapter 582 Chapter 584.jpg|Cover,Part V Chapter 584 Other Trish Una childhood.png|Trish seen in the flashback Trish as a cleaner.png|Trish's first appereance as a cleaner Trish first clothes.png|Trish changes her first new clothes TrishUNO.jpg|Trish as she takes a rod appears in the manga trish una spice girl golden whirlwind ps2.jpg|Trish Una and Spice Girl, Golden Whirlwind (PS2) 100 trish1.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Part V Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Main Allies Category:Female Characters Category:Buccellati's Gang